


Will It Ever Get Better?

by Marvel_Fan01



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Modesty is a good sister, Panic Attacks, So is Chastity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Fan01/pseuds/Marvel_Fan01
Summary: Why does nothing ever go right for the raven haired boy, was he really that useless like his Ma' always told him? He's lucky to have two amazing sisters to help him through his issues the best they can. (I'm really bad at summaries and titles- help XD)





	Will It Ever Get Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Been a while huh ^^' I'm sorry for not posting in like ages, a lot of stuff had popped up and I'm still trying to get through it but hey! Tomorrow's a new day X) I've also falling into a huge trash pile of Fantastic Beasts, I love Credence so much and my god I want to hug that boy! Can't wait for the second one to come out!! X3 Anywhooo I really hope you enjoy this piece! And who knows I might even continue this XD and I know Chastity is younger than Credence but in this I've made her older than him. I just see Credence as more as the middle child. 
> 
> If you guys even have suggestions on better title/chapter titles please leave them below! ^^

It was early morning when Credence heard yelling coming from downstairs, it was his name that was being yelled out but the boy didn’t even have the energy to open his eyes never mind getting out of bed and having to deal with whatever it was he was being called down for. 

The raven haired boy rolled over onto his side but his eyes shot open as he heard someone begin to ascend the stairs, his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest as he shot up and out of bed. His head felt dizzy and he grabbed onto the small desk beside his bed, he had gotten up far to fast and now the place was spinning, ‘Get a grip.’ the boy thought to himself as he shut his dark eyes. 

Just then his Ma’ walked in, “Credence are you deaf? Did you not hear me shouting your name?.” 

He opened his eyes and looked at the older woman, “I- I did.” 

“So you just plainly ignored me?.” she asked as she drew closer. 

Credence straightened up and backed away from the lady, “N- no! I was just ge- getting up, I promise.” 

“You better not be lying to me.” 

The young male’s body had completely tensed up by this point and felt like his throat was beginning to close. He hated feeling like this, feeling like he was nothing more than a piece of dirt at the end of his Ma’s shoe. It hurt him so much to know that his Ma, the only parent he really had in his life since being adopted at a young age, hated his guts. There had been nights where he had cried himself to sleep because of the thought- well it was the truth but still, he cried himself to sleep more times than once. 

He didn’t know he had spaced out until his Ma’ yelled in his face which left him struggling to breathe. He had collapsed back onto the bed and began rocking himself gently. 

“You’re a disgrace, Credence.” and with the his mother walked out the room. 

Credence’s rocking grew as his vision blurred and soon tears were rolling down his pale cheeks, he just wanted to get away from all this hurt, he just wanted to be treated like he was normal and not some freak he always called by his Ma’ and countless others- including people he had never even met before. But he knew they were right, he was a freak and nothing was ever going to change that. 

After a short while of just rocking back and forth on his bed, Credence got to his feet for the second time that morning, the tightness in his chest easing just a little but not where he could fully relax. He was still very tense but he had grown accustomed to the feeling. It’s all he remembers feeling, completely forgetting what felt like to be happy- to be truly happy and free. 

The raven haired boy shuffled around as he got dressed and cleaned himself up, ready for the day ahead. 

Credence was straightening out his jacket when he had reached the bottom of the staircase. 

“Morning, Credence.” a small, gentle voice called out but the boy still flinched and turned to look at his side. 

There he was greeted by the smile of his younger sister Modesty, if he was any ordinary boy he would have smiled back at the girl but he wasn’t. It was like Credence had forgotten how to smile after living with all the abuse he endured on a daily basis. 

“Good morning, Modesty.” he said quietly as he walked into the back room to help- his Ma and older sister Chastity- prepare the soup of day. 

"You're late this morning, didn't you hear Ma' calling of you?." his older sister asked as he walked into the room.

"I was just getting read when she came up." he said as he shifted in his spot, his head lowered slightly.

"You know what will happen it you sleep in again, don't know?." 

The raven haired boy gave a quick nodded and tried not to think of the consequences too much, he just couldn't think about getting beating when he has to work with sharp objects and a burning hot stove. 

After working away with his older sister for a bit, Credence once again began to zone out as he looked out the window and watched the world go by. Completely forgetting about the soup that was on boil. 

“Credence!.” her voice had startled her brother and he looked to her, “Ma’s not going to be happy when she sees this mess.” 

‘Mess?’ the boy thought as he looked down to the stove. His eyes widened as he finally noticed that the soup had overflowed from the pot and was now running down the front of the stove, “O- oh no.” he began to freak out and looked around for anything he could use to clean up the mess but as his luck would have, there was nothing. What was he meant to do now? If his Ma’ saw this he would surely get another beating with his belt, a shudder ran down his spine as his body began to tremble at the thought, “Pl- please try and keep her busy… Just so I can- can at least try and clean this mess up.” he stuttered as he finally looked over at his blonde haired sister. 

“Look at this! You weren't paying attention and now Ma' is going to flip when she sees this.” 

“I understand that but please Chastity just help me!.” 

Chastity’s eyes widened as her usual quiet brother raised his voice with tears in his dark eyes, she had never seen her younger brother in a state quite like this in a very long time. She’d be surprised with how many breakdowns Credence really had behind closed doors. 

“Pl- please…” the boy whimpered. 

“Fine, but if she catches us, I’m telling her the truth.” and with that being said the girl set out for cleaning supplies. 

“Thank you.” he sighed in relief and turned his back, his hands quickly gripped the small kitchen unit as he continued to shake like a leaf. He could feel his chest literally vibrate with each shuddering breath, he was filled with so much humility and fear at one time that it made it hard to keep himself focused and not let those feelings out. He couldn’t let himself get swallowed up or he’d lose control and ruin everything in sight. 

“Credence?.” the voice caught him by surprise, he covered his ears. 

“Please! Do- don’t, don’t do it! I- it was an accident.” he was now sitting on the wooden floor with his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth, his hands still covering his ears. 

“Hey, hey it’s me.” Chastity rushed to his side after setting the supplies on the unit, “It’s me, Chastity, look! Ma’s away out so it’s just you, me and Modesty. We’ll get it cleaned up, don’t worry and than that way she doesn’t even need to know what happened, alright? You’re okay, just breathe.” she so badly wanted to reach out and hug her little brother close but she knew from experience that it wasn’t the best thing to do when he was stuck in this sort of mindset. 

After some time, Credence finally managed to calm himself down but as soon as the rocking stopped, a couple of tears began to roll down his pale cheeks, “I- I.” 

“Shh, you don’t need to speak, okay? Just go out for some air and I’ll get this cleaned.” she smiled. 

“But it wasn’t you who made the mess.” 

“And? You’re clearly not any fit state to work the soup kitchen today, so please. Go out and get some air, Credence. I promise things will be okay.” Chastity held her hand out to her raven haired brother and pulled him to his feet as he wiped his eyes. “Now go, you could even take the flyers with you if you want. That way if Ma sees you, just tell her I thought it’d be a good idea to get leaflets handed out since the sun’s out, okay?.” 

Credence just gave a quick nod before grabbing his hat. 

“Where you going, Credence?.” 

The boy froze slightly, he turned and looked to the small blonde girl behind him, “I’m- eh- going to hand these out… You are welcome to come along if you want.” 

The little girl’s eyes lit up and smiled at her older brother, “Really!.” 

“I don’t see anything wrong with it.” 

“Thank you!.” she said as she wrapped her arms around her brother’s waist. 

Credence didn’t know what to do besides pat her gently on the back and god he wishes he could return the smile but he just couldn’t. He didn’t see any real reason to smile, even though one sister had probably saved him from a beating and the other is hugging him tighter than had done to him before. He bet other ‘normal’ people would smile at these acts of kindness but he hoped his siblings would understand why he did some of the things he did. 

After walking outside, Credence split the bundle into two, “Don’t go to far off ahead, Modesty.” he said looking down at the girl. 

“I won’t, I promise.” 

He nodded and walked a little bit away from his sister but as he started holding flyers out to each passing predestination his mind began to race once more, ‘Stop it, not here. Not in front of Modesty.’ he fought with himself to keep his act up. The act that he was fine when it very clear he wasn’t. 

He was falling apart and no one could see it.


End file.
